Porque Te Amo
by NitZBlack
Summary: Hikaru despierta a mitad de la noche con una gran sorpresa para Haruhi. Oneshot. Traducción autorizada de Akina Tsukana


Bueeno, esta es mi primera traducción, espero que les agrade este drable, es una traducción no autorizada de Akina Tsukana (es que nunca respondió, pero yo le avise ¿eh?) Amo los Hika/Haru. Espero que les guste. Disfruten.

* * *

Porque te amo

Ellos se conocieron como novatos de preparatoria y ahora eran novatos otra vez, solo que esta vez, lo eran de universidad. Hikaru Hitachiin inhaló mientras miraba a su alrededor. El estaba en su dormitorio, no estaba seguro de la hora, pero el asumió que naturalmente pasaba de la media noche. Podía escuchar a sus compañeros vecinos correteando por el pasillo, siendo ruidosos y lo más probable estando ebrios.

Rodó los ojos, mientras tratando de enfocarlos. Era obvia la razón por la cual el se había despertado de repente tan tarde esa noche. Volvió a respirar hondo al sentir el cuerpo caliente a su lado moverse. Ella murmuró unas palabras que no tenían sentido en lo absoluto antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura y poner su cabeza en su pecho. Hikaru se rió entre dientes mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente. Haruhi Fujioka se había convertido en alguien extremadamente especial para el. El nunca pensó que podría querer a otra persona que no fuera su hermano gemelo Kaoru a su lado, pero entonces ella entro a su vida. Ella era brutalmente honesta pero también extremadamente dulce. Hikaru se sintió atraído por ella y pronto se sintió también enamorado.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad y los tenues rayos de la luna era la suficiente luz que el necesitaba. Más de dos años habían pasado desde la fecha en que ellos habían empezado a salir formalmente. Su orbes doradas su posaron sobre el calendario que estaba conectado a su reloj. La fecha brillaba en un llamativo color rojo, dejándole saber la razón de la visita sorpresa de su novia.

Mordió sus labios mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado apenas unas horas antes. Repentinamente, su miembro se tornó erecto mientras imaginaba la cara llena de lujuria de ella cuando gemía su nombre incontables veces. Las largas y esbeltas piernas que se abrieron voluntariamente para el de vez en vez, sumado a las adorables expresiones que ella hizo cuando el se aventuró en su interior. El quería poseerla otra vez, el quería poseerla ya.

Se sentó ligeramente, aun tenía la cabeza de Haruhi descansando en su pecho mientras ella dormía pacíficamente. Siempre le asombraba la manera en que ella podía dormir incluso con los más fuertes ruidos y no despertarse. Incluso si la movían o la tapaban, ella ni siquiera se agitaría, pero si se encendían las luces, ella despertaba al instante.

Hikaru rió al recordar cuando el y Kaoru tenían que usar linternas para lograr despertarla cuando se quedaba dormida en clases. La miró y le acarició el cabello suavemente. Cuando ellos habían comenzado a salir, Haruhi decidió que era tiempo de dejar crecer su cabello nuevamente. Eso también significaba ir a la escuela y admitir que ella no era un chico, sino una chica. Las noticias no a afectaron a la gente como el Host Club esperaba, en cambio la hicieron mas popular y se solicitó que ella se convirtiera en una anfitriona ("hostess"). Ella no solo ganó clientes masculinos, sino que a las mujeres todavía les gustaba estar en su compañía y parecía que a ella no se importaba en lo absoluto.

Hikaru tuvo un repentino dolor de cabeza al recordar aquellos tiempos. Ella tenía a tantos chicos invitándola a salir que en ocasiones era difícil para él acercarse a ella. Pero finalmente se le declaró y le pidió que saliera con el, claro, todo esto con la ayuda de Kaoru. Entonces ella se convirtió en zona prohibida para todos los demás excepto para el, claro está.

Levantando su cabeza ligeramente, el besó sus labios, sus mejillas y su frente. Le encantaba besar su frente. Haruhi le había preguntado una vez, porque él hacia eso tantas veces, pero el no tenía una respuesta. Era una de las simples maneras en las que podía demostrarle cuanto le importaba ella. Y ella quedó satisfecha con la respuesta.

"Hikaru," Haruhi suspiró suavemente. Su voz era ronca por el sueño y sus ojos seguían cerrados. El chico pudo sentir como ella cambiaba ligeramente de posición mientras sus labios rozaban su pecho. Antes de que ella pudiera ponerse cómoda en otra posición, el la agarró y la puso cerca de él otra vez.

"Hikaru…" ella suspiró al tiempo que abría sus ojos marrones. Sus orbes chocolate lo miraron desenfocados. "¿Porqué estas despierto tan tarde?" preguntó ella con un poco de sorpresa.

Hikaru sonrió ampliamente mientras le besaba los labios "Solo estoy pensando".

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?" preguntó Haruhi mientras se sentaba y frotaba sus ojos. Ella buscó su celular y miró la hora. "¿Estas pensando en nosotros a las tres de la mañana?" ella preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza. Quería decirle que no era nada malo, pero a veces le gustaba verla sudar. ?

"Haruhi ¿tu me amas?" Preguntó sin mirarla.

La joven frunció el ceño mientras miraba a lo lejos. "No voy a contestar eso" Dijo molesta.

"Quiero que lo hagas" Hikaru respondió mientras besaba su oreja. Separó sus labios y dejó que su lengua se deslizara trazando su propio camino. Oyó como Haruhi dejaba escapar un suave gemido mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos.

"Si Hikaru, te amo"

"Pues bien, entonces, cásate conmigo" Demandó calmadamente.

Haruhi se giró y lo miró con incredulidad "Yo…"

Hikaru la vio tartamudear varias palabras durante al menos un minuto. Siempre le fascinó que una persona tan prudente como Haruhi pudiera perder la calma a veces. Sin embargo, pensó, ella no debería estar sorprendida considerando que él había estado haciendo alusión a esto durante los últimos dos meses, pero a veces las cosas parecían volar sobre su cabeza sin que ella pensara mucho en ello.

"Solo di que sí" Insistió el mientras la miraba con pura admiración.

"Yes"

Fin

* * *

Review??

Aquí está el original

.net/s/3217962/1/Because_I_love_you

Gracias por leer!! =D


End file.
